


Phobia

by pansythorns



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Fear Play, M/M, pwp but not really porn-y...? it's just sorta... yeah, really self-indulgent i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansythorns/pseuds/pansythorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maa-kun, are you scared?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> short, un-beta'd... all that jazz. forgive me, i am just a dirty little man.

The smell of his blood is intoxicating, to say in the least. Every single inch closer Ritsu gets to his boyfriend's neck, it becomes harder and harder to resist. His fangs practically ache, wanting, _needing_ to taste the drug that is Mao's blood. Every vein in his body is thrumming, pounding, as if he may explode at any moment if he doesn't delve his teeth into Mao's flesh right this second.

Slowly, he leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses across Mao's collarbone, up to his throat. Ritsu feels him swallow, Adam's apple bobbing slightly against his lips. He grazes his fangs along Mao's skin, gently, careful to not leave even a scratch on him (yet). Licking a hot stripe up his neck, Ritsu breathes harshly against the other boy.

"Maa-kun..."

Mao simply huffs out a breath in reply, at first.

"Ritsu..." His voice is low as one of his hands tugs on the back of the vampire's shirt.

"Fufu... Maa-kun, are you scared?" Ritsu asks, flashing a lazy, toothed smile up at him.

Mao swallows again. Ritsu feels it, and notices Mao's blood is pumping faster than it was just a second ago.

"So you are... afraid of me, your friend who you've known for years... since we were just children..." Ritsu giggles, almost threateningly, and swipes his tongue across one of his fangs. "Now, now, Maa-kun. No need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you... I could never."

Ritsu guides a hand up to Mao's face, gently caressing his cheek with long, dexterous fingers. His unusually long nails leave tiny white scrapes on the other's skin -- not enough to injure, however.

The temptation is becoming far too overbearing. Ritsu needs blood, and Mao is right there, neck exposed, practically begging to be drank from. He removes the hand on Mao's face, bringing it down to cup the apparent bulge in the other's pants.

"Oho? Maa-kun, are you aroused?" Ritsu teases, moving his fingers in a tantalizing motion across Mao's front.

"Ngh-- Ritsu, I--"

"Shh. It's okay... I get it."

He licks a very specific part of Mao's neck, near his throat, a part Ritsu finds expels the most succulent blood. As he does, he feels Mao's erection twitch under his fingers.

"You have a fear kink, don't you... Maa-kun?"

Mao tenses up immediately, fists clenching harder into Ritsu's shirt. "Th-that's not..."

"Not what...?" Ritsu lets his teeth drag gingerly across Mao's throat again. He nibbles on the skin with his front teeth, careful not to let his fangs dig into him just yet. "You want me to bite, don't you?" An almost unnoticeable stroke to Mao's clothed dick makes them both shutter. "You're afraid I'll bite you, and that it'll hurt..." He meets Mao's gaze, looks straight past his eyes and into his soul. Ritsu is sure his own eyes are filled with an equal amount of hunger and lust. "But at the same time, you want me to. The idea of me, sinking my teeth into you... draining you of your life force... it excites you, doesn't it, Maa-kun~?"

The teasing itself is making Ritsu dizzy. He needs to drink from Mao, and fast. All he needs is approval.

Words caught in his throat, Mao nods.

That single moment of both dread and adrenaline Mao experiences is the most overwhelming moment of his life. The look in Ritsu's eyes is terrifying, starving, and craving, all at once. Mao doesn't move, and the split-second between Ritsu staring down at him like a hungry animal and Ritsu lunging to his neck feels like it lasts forever.  
  
His fangs sink into the side of Mao's throat, the exact place Ritsu thought to be the most delicious part of him. Mao bites back a yelp, it hurts, of course it does, but the pain is just a little price to pay for the intense feeling of stimulation that comes after it. The first burst of blood into Ritsu's mouth is invigorating, and it sends him to heights he hadn't been to in months. It's hard to hold back, and it doesn't take long for Ritsu to begin sucking, hard, literally draining Mao of the potent red fluid.

Mao is grabbing at him, arms thrown around Ritsu's shoulders; he gasps, still unable to form any legitimate sentences. Tears form at the edges of his eyes, he can't help it, everything is just too much. One of his hands flies down to Ritsu's, guiding him back to his clothed dick. Ritsu, still firmly attached to Mao's neck, understands and complies, palming the hardened appendage beneath him.

When Ritsu unhinges himself, blood is practically pouring out of the wound. He latches back on, lapping and sucking up the blood like a starving predator. It tastes too good, he's already satisfied, and yet, Ritsu bites again, piercing straight into the same spot, and Mao screams. For a second, it terrifies Ritsu that he may be in extreme pain, but he can't pull away, no matter how hard he tries. As if to comfort him, Ritsu continues palming at Mao's cock, now practically throbbing through his trousers. His nails dig into Ritsu's shoulder blades as he does, and a whimper escapes his throat. With a broken cry, Mao releases without warning, staining the front of his pants.

"Ri... Ricchan..." Mao cries, softly.

After a few more gulps of blood, Ritsu pulls away a bit. "Maa-kun... does it still hurt?"

A few deep breaths enter and exit the other's mouth. "Y-yes, but... keep... biting me..." His voice is faint, as if on the brink of passing out.

He can't keep going. Ritsu knows his limits, and although difficult to quit when the taste of Mao is absolutely addicting, he can't be greedy, especially when Mao looks as weak as he does. For the sake of his boyfriend's consciousness, he sucks at the puncture holes one last time, licks the wound, and peels himself off.

When he sits back up, straddling Mao's midsection, he looks over the damage he's done. Blood is still dripping out of the deep lacerations, and Mao is seemingly (hopefully) asleep. Ritsu takes the opportunity to lick up any remaining fluid, then fetches the wrap bandages from a side table drawer. (They'd begun keeping them there as a precautionary, in case Ritsu ever got... hungry, like this, in the bedroom.) He bandages up Mao's neck, and lays down next to his unconscious friend.

"Maa-kun... you spoil me too much...~"

 

\----------------

 

When Mao finally wakes up, he's dizzy, a sudden hungover feeling rushing to his head. He looks over and sees a sleepy, but conscious Ritsu.

"Ugh..."

"How do you feel, Maa-kun...?"

"Like I got attacked by a wild animal. Yeah, actually, I think I remember... it was small, but viscous. It had black fur, red eyes... it wanted my blood. Really bad." Mao drones, rubbing his head, then his neck. He groans slightly at the soreness.

"Fufu... you egged me on... you wanted to be scared." Ritsu wraps his arms around the other boy and presses his nose against his shoulder. "Was I..." He brings his hands back up and makes the 'gao gao' pose. "... Scary enough~?"

Mao chuckles, regardless of how embarrassed he really is. "Yeah. Truly a horrifying creature of the night."

**Author's Note:**

> probably abrupt ending. sorry about that. anyway thanks i'm gay


End file.
